Collide
by Gene Kelly
Summary: Hermione attempts to explain the laws of attraction to a confused and baffled Ron. R&R! [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: Just a penniless, teenage fan who loves all things Harry Potter.

A/N: Just a cute, fairly old one-shot involving Ron, Hermione and Christmas. Let's just say when I was writing this, I wasn't concerned about getting a Pulitzer Prize or something. Haha. Anyway, with all the recent hoopla about JK Rowling's interview over at Mugglenet, _(huge controversy dealing with Harry/Mione fans, though I don't really see what the big deal is)_ I was thinking it might be a nice idea to show my R/H support. Haha.

* * *

"Your face is going to stay like that, you know," the red head teased, with the slightest smirk.

It was a few days before Christmas Break and naturally, the students were allowed to venture off to Hogsmeade that weekend.

Snow was lightly flowing to the ground in large clusters, the sky a light blue tinted with gray. The golden sun was low in the sky, though it was about two in the afternoon.

They walked side by side, his hands shoved in his pockets, hers housed in fleece gloves.

Occasionally, their shoulders would bump up against each other and occasionally, his eyes would meet her honey colored ones and suddenly she wouldn't feel so cold anymore.

Many of the students were frantically scampering about, attempting to buy last minute Christmas gifts for their parents, relatives, siblings or friends.

Others were nestled inside _The Three Broomsticks_, enjoying mugs of hot chocolate or butter beer. True to his character, the red head had saved his shopping to the last minute and simply begged the bushy brunette to help with his purchasing quest.

She'd scolded him about this of course, but couldn't help but smile.

The wind had died down, as a diluted breeze ruffling his fiery hair.

She supposed she liked the way his hair seemed to dance with the wind but decided not to tell him that.

"I was just thinking, is all," she curtly informed, adjusting her scarf.

Naturally, it was true. She tended to always have something on her mind, whether it be schoolwork, grades or well…school work. But lately, she'd been thinking about something, or rather someone, else.

He nodded, as if he knew what was on her mind.

"Worrying about that potions essay? I'm sure you got nothing less than perfect. For Pete's Sake, you handed it in three days early," he exasperatedly assured.

She rolled her eyes.

"Just because I said I was thinking, doesn't mean it was about Potions!"

The impatient reassurance surprisingly stung. It wasn't her fault that she enjoyed school. So she had a flair for the academics. But that _certainly_ didn't mean that she was blind, deaf and dumb to the world around her. She had a lot of things reeking havoc in her mind, thoughts behaving like captured animals hurling themselves against a cage.

Like now for instance. It seemed silly, but the more time she spent with Ron, she couldn't ignore the most unusual yet endearing observations. She couldn't help but notice the way his cheeks were splashed with the hue of a ripe strawberry. Or, just when in the world had he gotten so tall?

Or the fact that she had suddenly fallen for her best friend.

The brunette nearly had a heart attack. Had she just thought the impossible? No, this attraction to him couldn't mean she had **FALLEN** for him, had it? That was just simply unheard of, frivolous and defied all logic!

But then again, it could be a possible explanation as to why her heart had gone into overdrive.

Their eyes met and for some reason, she wasn't able to sustain his gaze.

It was very strange, all of it. Maybe she was coming down with something...

He chuckled.

"Someone alert _The Daily Prophet_! Hermione Granger has actually taken a moment to stop obsessing about grades!"

She scowled, though it didn't cease the twinkle in her eyes. For some reason, his teasing wasn't bothering her today. But something deep inside of her was…

Silence fell over them like water tumbling from a dam and he peered at her, his stare one part curious, one part anxious and one part concerned.

"Are you all right?" he questioned, at the state of her solemn expression.

Broken away from her thoughts, she threw him a half-smile.

"Yes."

He laughed, the teasing tilt back into his tone of voice.

"You sure? I mean, you look like you've just remembered that you forget to add a comma to the third paragraph. Snape will take off big points for that mistake, I'm sure."

"Oh, shut up. Are you done with your shopping? Because I'd really fancy a hot chocolate right now," she crisply replied.

They had stopped outside of the Three Broomsticks and could see many of their fellow Gryffindors chatting and enjoying a beverage.

She could see Harry and Ginny stationed at a booth towards the far back, laughing and conversing.

He studied the large bag in his hand. He'd bought something for everyone in his family, Harry and…

He gazed up again, sheepishly.

"There's one more thing I have to buy."

She groaned.

"All right. For who?"

He gave her a sly smile and began walking down the street.

"Can't tell you."

She frowned, hurrying to catch up with him.

"And why not?" she demanded.

He shrugged and stopped in place again. His eyes scanned the variety of shops before them, wondering which one would be best.

"Cause, I can't. Hey, wait a minute, you're a girl!" he exclaimed, whipping around to face her.

She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm glad you finally noticed."

He ignored her sarcasm, perplexed at his next task.

"I need some help," he vaguely began.

She rose an eyebrow, masking her inner emotions. He had a knack for looking awfully cute when confused.

"Well, that's obviously what I'm here for."

He scratched his chin, switching the bag to his other hand.

"What should I buy for this girl? I mean, she's my friend but I can't just buy her a box of chocolates. She's more than **just** a friend, I guess. Actually, we've kind of uh...avoided that whole romance department but…I don't know," he mumbled.

Was he getting flustered? And who was this mystery girl? Maybe it was Lavender. She had noticed him talking to the bubbly blonde a few days ago, in the library.

He hadn't seen her of course, lurking behind the bookcase, but she'd managed to catch bits and pieces of their conversation. From what she had gathered, it sounded like **HE** had a **CRUSH **on a girl, but was totally lost about what to do about it.

Could it possibly be…?

"Well, then I think the best gift would be something straight from the heart, something with thought behind it. Nothing too flashy or outrageously expensive," she slowly advised.

His face turned even redder, not due to the outside chill factor.

"Wh-what do you mean? Like _roses_, or something?"

She shook her head.

"Well, roses are always nice but a little conventional. In my opinion, I think one of the best things you could do is let this girl know how you feel. You fancy her, right?" she quizzically wondered.

He hastily nodded.

"I suppose so."

Another eye roll from her and a sigh of frustration.

"You either do, or you don't. So, do you fancy her?"

He frowned.

"I guess so! I don't know! It's not like there's some kind of bloody handbook to go by, right?" he snapped.

"Well, it's not _that_ hard! I mean, you either like a person or you don't."

She fought back the urge to roll her eyes, once more. Honestly! The rule of attraction wasn't rocket science. He could be so difficult sometimes.

"How do you know you're…attracted to that person?" he hesitantly demanded.

How was she going to answer this question without giving herself away? She bit her lip, trying to deviate a way to sound as subtle as possible.

She tried not too look **TOO** deep into his eyes, in fear that he would suddenly come to the realization of everything she was guarding and attempting to hide.

"Well, let's see. Your heart…it beats a little faster when you see them. I…suppose…you can't get that certain person off of your mind. You see the flaws in their perfection and love…or like that person anyway. I can't see myself…I mean, you can't see yourself with anyone else."

He was listening intently and she stopped, embarrassed. She'd definitely gone too far. For the smartest witch in Hogwarts, she sure could be pretty idiotic when successfully attempting to disguise your raging crush on your best friend.

"Really?" he quietly asked.

"I guess so."

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

Hermione let out a frustrated groan.

"For Merlin's sake, I don't know! I'm a little confused myself!"

He slyly grinned.

And without fair warning, Ron's lips were upon hers and then, she knew.

**--Fin**


End file.
